


Magia sussurrando

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Se você pode controlar as pessoas com a sua voz, mas você não pode controlar esse poder... Não é mais uma maldição do que um poder?





	Magia sussurrando

**Author's Note:**

> Esta não é a minha primeira língua e, por isso, com certeza cometi erros. Se você vir alguma coisa errada, por favor me avise.

A razão pela qual Mathew fala em um sussurro é porque sua voz é mágica quando falada em voz alta. Sua voz pode controlar quaisquer seres mágicos por perto, qualquer que ouvi-lo, eo problema com isso é que as Nações certamente não são humanos, nem é a empresa que manter como a Inglaterra e as fadas da Noruega.

A razão para o seu silêncio é simples. Ele não quer machucar ninguém. Nunca mais. Não depois do que aconteceu da última vez. Ele nunca quis machucar seu próprio irmão. Nunca. Tudo o que ele podia dizer agora... foi que ele teve sorte Inglaterra estava lá e Noruega também tinha sido mais para uma visita, e que tinha apagado memórias de todos do incidente.

Ele sabia e eles sabiam que ele teria se tornado um pária social se alguém tivesse lembrado (uma vez que ele momentaneamente deu-lhes de volta suas memórias para que eles soubessem a situação... para que fossem mais flexíveis e mais fáceis de controlar e lhes ordenassem ajudá-lo). Então, agora ele era o único que sabia sobre isso, e ainda assim ele ainda conseguiu tornar-se um desastre social, só porque ele estava sempre vacando longe de conversas e outros em geral.

E foi tudo por causa da sua maldita garganta. Bem, suas cordas vocais.

Por que ele não poderia ter um controle mágico mais geral como os membros do clube mágico? Por que ninguém mais parecia ser afligido por um poder indisciplinado?

Não foi justo. Só não era justo...

As outras nações finalmente vê-lo por um tempo e eles saem para um bar, mas Mathew está horrorizado ao descobrir que ele não pode controlar o seu volume e fala alto enquanto no bar (ele tem uma queda por Gilbert) e sabe que é a sua magia que faz Gilbert , que só tinha visto ele como um amigo, começar a flertar com ele, e assim foge para casa, onde ele faz Kumajirou ir rastejando longe quando ele vem para investigar e vê o choro do Canadá.

"Eu só não quero machucar vocês," Mathew engasgou como ele ficou olhando para o fogo com lágrimas rolando pelos olhos.

E foi quando Mathew decidiu que falar baixinho não bastava. Ele não poderia ter qualquer interação com seus companheiros de nações. 

Nunca mais. Era muito perigoso para eles e especialmente para ele. Ele não queria fazer ninguém ser forçado a fazer nada. Foi apenas imoral.

Mathew sentiu mais uma trilha do rasgo abaixo de seu mordente, e era então que decidiu que chamaria seu ministro principal na manhã para dar o anúncio que a nação de Canadá não participará em nenhuma mais reuniões na pessoa. Ele sempre poderia apenas responder a e-mails e escrever notas depois de tudo...

Com isso decidido, Mathew adormeceu.

E, na manhã seguinte, o primeiro-ministro foi convocado e os arranjos foram feitos.

No que diz respeito a Mathew, ele nunca mais veria nenhuma de suas outras nações. Ele nunca mais veria seu irmão novamente, seu pai, Inglaterra... ou Prússia.

Especialmente a Prússia.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
> Espero vê-los todos em fotos dos ataques climáticos que estão acontecendo em todo o mundo! Eu tenho golpeado toda sexta-feira agora por meses. Precisamos de tantas pessoas quanto possível para fazê-lo. Se você gostou do meu trabalho aqui, por favor, considere levar uma hora, ou mais, do seu tempo para ir e levantar-se para o nosso futuro. Esta emergência climática vai significar que eu sou mais propensos a morrer de mudança climática do que eu estou a morrer de velhice, para não mencionar todos os outros na terra também está ameaçado. Precisamos de ação. Então, por favor, faça tudo o que puder.  
> Saúde  
> Norte  
> #Fridays para futuros #Strike de #Climate de clima #fff


End file.
